Peaceful Resolution
by Puritimen
Summary: RENAMED! Sakura slams the door in her boyfriend's face, blind by her anger and sadness. But how does he try and comfort her? SasuSaku. Sasuke's OOC. Is this a drabble...?


Puritimen: Well, heyah all! . I'm sorry, this is just a short story - I'm definitely not making a sequel. I hope you like it, anyway - kinda sweet, in my opinion. ;P Wrote this, feeling romacy. One of those late-at-night stories. Hope you like!

"Speech"

_Thoughts._

**Place/Location Names**

Oooh! I almost forgot! **DISCALIMER**: I do not, in any way, own Naruto... sniff. It's copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Well, fine, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, stamping her foot in frustration.

_Why did he have to be so fucking dense? Asshole! _"I'm sorry for being human, and having fears!"

She slammed her pink bedroom door in his face, causing his nose to hit the frame. He cursed, feeling incredibly angry at himself.

_Why do I keep doing that? It was her fault too, wasn't it? I don't know anymore. Maybe I really am an asshole…_

Sasuke sat outside of Sakura's door for a minute, waiting for her anger to abate and trying to elevate _his_ depression and anger.

**Inside Sakura's room**

"Asshole-asshole-asshole-ASSHOLE!" Sakura shouted loudly, kicking her dresser angrily. The drawers shook, her makeup balancing precariously on the top.

She sat where she was, and started sobbing quietly, pulling a pillow to her face.

_Why does this keep happening?_ She thought, shuddering with sobs. _Maybe I should never have gone out with him. Yes, it would have been better __for him, too. Maybe I-I should h-have-_

She burst into a new wave of tears at the terrifying, hysterical thought of leaving her beloved boyfriend.

She heard the door creak open, but she didn't care. She just kept crying like an idiot, partialy embarrassed at herself. She heard the soft, gentle footsteps move hesitantly across her plush-like carpet. She ignored this as well.

A pair of unsure arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was too exhausted to push them off. They soon tightened into a hug. She recognized the strong arms now wrapped across her chest.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered. She could tell this was injuring his pride, so Sakura opened her eyes and her convulsing slowed to a stop. "I… guess I wasn't considerate… at all. I'm just, so used to being… pressed. To fight, to do the best. I started to expect you to not be scared of anything, too, and I…"

She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, tickling the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck.

"I don't deserve you right now. I was… an ass."

Sakura giggled, her eyes resolving to only a couple of tears.

_The Uchiha prodigy…is calling himself an ass?_

"But I want you anyway." Sasuke shifted his arms to a looser position, turning Sakura to face him. "Because I still love you."

He leaned forward slightly, his face mere inches away.

_He-he's going to kiss me!_ Sakura thought, blushing strongly. She boldly closed the gap and pressed her soft lips to his.

Her brain went crazy. The world suddenly turned to warm colors, and she felt dizzy. She vaguely remembered what she was doing, just exploring his lips slowly, soon gaining more confidnce. She cautiously put her arms around his neck. He suddenly grabbed them and placed them on his shoulders. She adjusted her arms happily on his neck as he put his firmly around her waist, pulling her in. She smiled slightly into his mouth.

She pulled back to breathe, panting slightly.

"I-I forgive you," she said dizzily, her head still filled with a bliss she had not expected. His eye brows furrowed in slight concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she murmured into his shoulder, falling into unconsciousness.

------------------------------

Hee-hee-hee! (Kingdom Hearts Furby Parody - don't ask ;) How did you like it? Please write a review, even if it's just ;"Nice" or "awesome", I love to get critiques, too!

Can you tell I just finished Eclipse? Sasuke's _waaaay_ OOC, I was unconsciously basing him off of Edward.

P.S. I haven't had my first kiss yet, so Sakura's interpretation of the kiss is purely out of how it's been in my dreams. .

--Puritimen


End file.
